Midnight Snack
by MidnightDawn999
Summary: Obi-Wan and Commander Cody looking for something to eat whilst off-world. (Crack!fic)
**A/N: This is a... Well... It's strange. I don't know. Co-written with Rubblestrength. Please enjoy, I hope 'tis amusing!**

Obi-Wan tossed and turned. The ground was not as comfortable as his bed on Coruscant. The Jedi master sighed. Of course, on Coruscant, the sun would be rising at this hour, lighting the city's horizon with its gold, blue, and silver light. On this planet, it was pitch black-the middle of the night. Again, he rolled over.

This was the life of a Peacekeeper in wartime. He was dispatched along with his men, to this planet in order to have a treaty with the Republic written up. They'd landed their ship only hours before, set up camp, and drifted off... without dinner. His stomach rumbled loudly, as if to remind him of that. They'd left the rations on the ship, less than a forth of a mile from camp. Still, by his own rules, no one person was to leave the camp without another. There must be two... and Obi-Wan doubted that anyone was up at this hour.

The growl sounded again, like an angry gundark. He needed dinner-even if it was midnight. Technically, as he was still on Coruscant time, it would be breakfast. Obi-Wan's thoughts were no longer hanging on the thought of the treaty that was yet to be signed. Instead, his whole being was consumed with the thought of one thing; food. Another growl sounded. He was surprised he'd not woken his men with this bear-like growl. He sat up and moved to the front of his small tent. He shuffled out into the cold night air and looked around.

Small tents all circled around a bigger one-the medical tent, which had been set up for emergencies. There were some rations there, but again, those were for emergencies. Obi-Wan and the men had left most of the food back on the ship, figuring they would go and get it in the morning... but morning could no longer wait.

Obi-Wan stretched and headed along the line - or circle - of tents. When he reached the one he knew Cody would be in, he paused. On his own orders, no one was to walk off alone. Obi-Wan grimaced. He didn't want to wake Cody... His stomach yowled, clearly, it had other plans.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan whispered, pulling the tent's door aside just enough to look in. 

Cody woke with a start. Obi-Wan? It was still dark outside. He began to pull himself up, wondering if he would need his armor for whatever this was. "General Kenobi?" he asked in a hushed voice. His short hair was in disarray, and he wore simple grey clothes.

"I'm sorry to wake you..." The Jedi's face scrunched in an expression only to be described as strange. "...I'm still on Coruscant time, and that means breakfast."

Cody stared blankly for several seconds, as if he was wondering if he had heard correctly. He rubbed a hand across his face, "Breakfast?"

"Yes..." Obi-Wan looked sheepish.

"Well, all right, sir. What is the plan?" Cody stretched his arms back, several pops resounding from his shoulders.

Obi-Wan smiled as Cody asked what the "plan" was. "I was going to head to the ship to find something, it's not far after all... but per my own orders, I can't go alone."

Cody pulled on a pair of his boots, simple tan combat boots. "Ready when you are, sir."

"Now's good," Obi-Wan stated, looking around again. "Again, I'm sorry for waking you at this hour."

"No - I'm hungry too, General."

"Oh, well, good!" Obi-Wan seemed pleased with himself. He stepped out of the way, held the tent-flap open and waited.

Cody stepped under the tent 'door'. Cold air pressed against his skin, and he repressed a shiver.

"Off we..." Obi-Wan stopped mid-step. "Which way is the ship?" In the dark, everything looked the same.

"This way, sir." Cody took the lead, walking through a small space between two tents. The two red moons shone above, offering some kind of light to guide them. He should have brought a light.

Obi-Wan meandered by Cody's side. "Ah, yes." As if he'd read the clone's mind, Obi-Wan pulled his light-saber from its place, and ignited it, using it as a giant glow-stick. The Commander smirked. Well, it worked. The ship was already coming into view, just a little ways from the tents from which they came. He breathed on his hands, trying to warm them.

"It is a bit cool..." Obi-Wan stated. "But not bad."

"No, sir," Cody agreed.

"When we reach the ship, I hope there's something fast... I'm not much of a chef," Obi-Wan mused.

Cody didn't stop a laugh, but he did attempt to cover it up with a cough.

"Like you're any better! I doubt your flash-training or combat skills could master a kitchen stove!"

"We're almost there, sir," Cody said, a quiet laugh hidden in his words even now.

"I can already taste the food," the Jedi said with a beaming expression.

Cody wasn't quite sure why things seemed amusing. He wasn't usually the laughing type; but apparently, today was a different sort of day. He supposed it was. A clone Commander and Jedi Master using a lightsaber as a flashlight as they sought out food. It was certainly a different kind of mission.

Obi-Wan could see the looming darkness that was their ship. It seemed ominous, but Obi-Wan only saw his final destination... the galley, kitchen, food. He was tired, and he was hungry. "Come on!" He called, sounding as though he was leading a charge. He sped his pace.

Cody looked around them, checking for any movement. There was nothing. It seemed safe for the time being. Though, he wasn't sure if he was looking for Seppies, or for other clones and Jedi. He ended up breaking out into a jog to match Obi-Wan's pace.

Obi-Wan nearly tripped over a hole in the road. "Whoaa..." He steadied himself, stating, "A long time ago, my master told me to never run with scissors, yet nearly every month, I end up running with this," he jerked his light-saber. Its blue light waved softly before him. "It's a wonder we Jedi don't wind up with missing limbs. But don't tell anyone I've told you our greatest secret."

"Uh - right, sir. You can count on me."

"I know," Obi-Wan clapped Cody's shoulder. "I wouldn't have told you otherwise!" He smirked.

Cody tried for a smile, though it felt off. He stepped up to ship, looking for the panel that would allow them to lower the ramp from the outside.

Obi-Wan held a hand up, using the Force to open it. Slowly, the ship's lights came on a few at a time, lighting it up. "What do you suppose they'll have?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, General."

"All right, if you had to guess, what would you guess?"

"Wh - sir?"

"If you had to guess what's in the kitchen, what would you guess. I value your opinion, Commander!" Obi-Wan stated, as though surprised Cody didn't understand.

"MREs."

"Oh..." Obi-Wan's expression fell, but quickly picked up again. "Do you suppose the drink mixes would be with them?"

"Heh - we can hope." Cody led the way into the ship

"I do," Obi-Wan stated. "I apologize if I don't seem... myself," Obi-Wan added as an afterthought. Then he grinned.

"Nothing to apologize for, sir."

The rest of the walk was considerably shorter. They arrived at the ship's kitchen - of sorts - and stepped inside, lights flickering to life upon their arrival.

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together and looked around. "Do you think Shorty will be upset we've come without telling him?"

"Yes, and we'll hear about it later..." Cody strode forward, shaking his head as the lights blurred.

"I do hope he won't be angry," Obi-Wan stated, walking forward and pulling open a cabinet. He started going through canned foods, looking for something he wanted.

Cody on the other hand chose one of the first MREs he saw, not willing to spend too much time searching for food. He started preparing the meal in a state he wasn't sure was entirely awake.

"Cody... don't you ever wonder what things might be like if Kamino was a desert, and not an ocean?" Obi-Wan mused. "Like... Tatooine?"

"I… Can't say that I have, sir."

"Ah, well, before just now, I hadn't either." Obi-Wan located what appeared to be a loaf of freshly baked bread. He smiled. This would do. He opened the bag that held the loaf, and set it on the counter. "Where are the knives?" he questioned.

Cody honestly had no idea. He pulled a knife from his pocket and slid it across the counter to the Jedi.

"Ah, thank you!" Obi-Wan raised the knife over the bread, then paused. "Very nice blade," he then sliced down into the bread, easily cutting a wedge away. He set the knife beside it, just in case he-or Cody-would want more.

Cody heated the MRE and then pulled it out, briefly wondering where he might find a fork. Well, they were probably in the same place as the knives. He sighed.

Obi-Wan pulled a few drawers open, using the force to open many at the same time, lifting the contents all out, then dropping them back in and closing drawers until he found the eating utensils. "Top left drawer behind you," Obi-Wan announced, then took a bite of bread. His eyes widened, and he would've grinned, if not for manners' sake.

"Thanks." Cody snatched a fork from the drawer and looked for a chair. There was a crate - it would work well enough. He pulled it up to the table and sat, bringing the MRE to the new seating arrangement.

Obi-Wan sat before him in the Jedi-mediation position... with the exception of a handful of bread he was chewing on. "What will you do when the war is over?" Obi-Wan's eyes were calm and more serious now, though they still shone.

"I haven't thought about it, General. And you?"

"I haven't either. It seems the longer this war drags on, the less any of us think about what we'll do once it's over." Obi-Wan contemplatively munched bread after his statement.

Cody let silence be answer enough. Tomorrow they would continue with the mission, and the war. But for now, there was peace.


End file.
